


Space Heat

by Tarash



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Discipline with a rolled-up space newspaper, F/M, Femdom, Hot but hilarious, Jupiter really wants to hit that, Space dildos, Space heat, Space rocks fall Balem dies, space everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping from Balem, Jupiter and Caine are back on Earth and in Stinger's farm. </p><p>And then Caine realises he's in space heat.</p><p>Fortunately, Jupiter is able to use a space dildo to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka/gifts).



> I don't really like Balem so I hope you don't mind that I killed him off so Jupiter and Caine could have lots of sex. 
> 
> Also, with the art I wanted to have as many colourful explosions as in the movie and I think that really came across.

“Jupiter Jones, Caine. You are my prisoners at last,” Balem whispered, standing up and letting his magnificent space cape trail behind him.

They were both kneeling down. Jupiter shot a worried glance at Caine. While she trusted him and hoped he could still get them out of this, the chances were looking slimmer and slimmer by the minute.

Caine was looking up at their captor. “We are. What do you want?” he snarled.

Balem smiled. “I want so many things,” he whispered, smirking smugly. “But first, I want to see Jupiter punishing you like the bad dog you are.”

“What?” Caine asked.

“What?” Jupiter added. Punish Caine? Oh boy, she had a few ideas for that. None of which Balem would probably be into.

“Yes. I want to see Jupiter dom and punish you.” Balem swished back to his space chair and settled down. “Now get to it, and don’t forget to put on a good show.”

Jupiter was the first to risk getting up. “But how am I supposed to punish him?”

His smirk widened. “I’m sure you have a few… ideas,” he whispered, and it had a sexy tone to it.

Oh. _Oh._ So he did want her to punish Caine like a naughty dog. “Well, I’m gonna need a rolled-up newspaper first,” she said.

Caine, still kneeling beside her, looked up at her. It was a good look for him, on his knees.

Balem sighed. “Owlguy, bring me a rolled-up newspaper!” he shouted suddenly.

The owlguy vanished and within seconds pressed a rolled-up space newspaper into Jupiter’s waiting hand.

Caine eyed it with some wariness, then looked at Jupiter. “What are you doing, your Majesty?” he said very softly.

“Just wait,” she replied, then gave him a warning tap on the nose. “You have been a very very naughty boy,” she added, a little louder. “And naughty boys get swatted with a space newspaper!” She hit him on the nose again.

Caine mostly just looked annoyed, and his hands were clenched into fists. “Stop that, your Majesty. You shouldn’t play into his tricks.”

From the corner of her eyes, however, she could see that Balem was leaning forward, clearly intrigued. “What a very… interesting style of discipline,” he murmured.

“You should see what I can do with a collar and leash,” she replied, and Balem’s smile widened with interest.

Caine’s ears twitched too. With interest? Or with something else?

“Now punish him!” Balem shouted, pointing at her furiously. “Don’t make me wait!”

“Who’s been a bad boy?” Jupiter asked, swatting Caine on the shoulder this time. “Who’s been a very bad boy, chewing on my space shoes like that?”

Caine growled softly. “Your Majesty, why are you playing along?”

She shrugged. “Stalling for time?” And because swatting Caine with the space newspaper was a surprising amount of fun. “Give you some time to think of an escape plan?” she added quietly.

He stared at her. “I’m sorry, your Majesty, but my mind is distracted at the moment.”

She hit him on the back of the head. “Is it the swatting? Maybe I can ask them for something else.” She didn’t seriously want to hurt Caine, after all.

“No,” he replied. “No, it’s something else I’m worried about.”

Jupiter never had the chance to ask what was worrying Caine because just then a massive space rock fell through the ceiling and on Balem, killing him instantly.

Jupiter, still holding the rolled-up space newspaper and Caine, still on his knees, stared for a moment. Then Caine jumped up, grabbed Jupiter into his strong arms and space-rollerskated out of there to find Stinger and his spaceship.

Only hours later, they arrived back on Earth in Stinger’s backyard.

“Wow,” said Jupiter. For some reason she was still holding the space newspaper.

Stinger just smiled, clearly relieved everyone was fine. “You can say that again.”

“Are we safe?” Caine asked, also looking relieved.

Stinger’s face turned grim. “For now, yes. You two should stay at my farm for a while until we know what’s going on in the rest of the universe.”

“But my family,” Jupiter said. Her family, she had to make sure they were fine.

“They’re being checked over by medical doctors, don’t worry,” Stinger told her. “It’ll be a few days before we can return them home, though. We’ll alter their memories too, it’ll be fine.”

Jupiter nodded. It would be nice to have a few days to herself without being threatened and without having to get up superearly to clean toilets.

Caine pulled Stinger aside and the two men talked to each quietly, so soft that Jupiter couldn’t hear.

“Are you sure?” Stinger asked, and Caine nodded grimly. “I still think it’s best if you stayed.”

Caine looked at her, then back at Stinger. “I’m not sure if it’s safe for her Majesty.”

Stinger nodded at the rolled-up space newspaper in Jupiter’s hand. “Oh, I think her Majesty will be just fine.”

“What’s going on?” Jupiter demanded, looking at them both.

“Your Majesty, I – I have gone into space heat,” Caine admitted.

“What?”

“Space heat.”

Jupiter looked at Stinger, hoping for an explanation.

“He’s in heat,” Stinger said, “but not like heats work here on Earth. So. Space heat.”

“As in… an animal’s heat?” Jupiter asked, gulping. “Like – like cats?” She eyed Caine, in case he started rubbing himself against things.

“Sort of,” Stinger said. “It’s part of being a splice, your Majesty. It’s perfectly normal for those of us spliced with mammals.”

So Stinger didn’t suffer from space heat, then. “So what do we do now?” Jupiter asked. “Uhm, do we lock him inside and make sure he doesn’t come across another splice that can knock him up?”

Caine growled, while Stinger looked amused. “No, your Majesty. There are more… pleasant ways to deal with Caine being in space heat. I have some of the necessary equipment around.”

Stinger went into the house, leaving Jupiter and Caine outside. “So,” she said. “Space heat? How long does it last? How does it work?”

He stared at her. “It shouldn’t last more than a few days, and during that time I will be… amorous. Perhaps it’s best if you leave, your Majesty. Stinger can help me through it.”

Oh hell no, she was not gonna miss out on Caine being superhorny. “No, I’m staying. It’s better than going home alone, right? At least here you and Stinger can keep me safe.” She licked her dry lips, and Caine followed the movement of her tongue. “So, er, what can we do to help you?”

“I will have to be taken frequently,” Caine informed her, sounding very calm. “As frequently as my body demands it. It may be every few hours or so.” He shuddered. “Perhaps more often than that.”

She frowned. “Wait, you’re saying you have to be the one who, er…” She thrust forward with her hips a few times.

He nodded.

“Then how am I supposed to help you?”

“With this!” Stinger stood in the doorway, holding something triumphantly. It looked like a metallic dildo to Jupiter. “A space dildo. Jupiter, you can wear this, and part of it will slide inside of you so it will stay in place and so you will enjoy it as well. And then you take Caine and ease his space heat.”

Space dildos. Neat. “Wow,” Jupiter said, and followed Caine inside.

A few hours later, Caine was pacing up and down the living room restlessly. Stinger and his space daughter had left, saying they would check the house of Jupiter’s family to make sure the coast was clear for their return in a few days. “Caine,” Jupiter said. “Are you okay?”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he snapped. “Your Majesty, it’s wrong, someone like you shouldn’t - shouldn’t be easing my space heat.”

“But I want to,” she insisted. She really, really wanted to. She stood up, stood in his path to stop him from pacing, then reached out to put her hand on his cheek. “Caine?”

He shuddered under her touch. “Your Majesty, please…” His voice was raspy, low, his pupils large.

“Stinger told me how the space dildo works,” she said, letting her fingers trail down his cheek and his neck. His pulse jumped under her fingertips. “How long are you going to fight this? From what Stinger said, it’s inevitable.”

Caine stepped back. “I will not bother your Majesty more than I absolutely need to.”

“You won’t bother me,” she assured him. “I have nothing better to do than fuck you up the butt with a space dildo for the next few days.” Then a worrying thought hit her. “Unless… you don’t want me? You want someone else?” It hurt to consider it, but maybe she had completely misread Caine. Maybe he was acting like this because he didn’t want her. “Is there another splice? Or… Stinger? Do I need to get him?” She was already walking to the door. She was his Space Queen, and he needed her help. No matter how much it pained her, if he wanted someone else, she would get them for him.

“No.” His arm shot out to grab her wrist, his grip tight. “No, I do want you. I just… I am not worthy.”

“Hey, I will decide who is worthy of me, and you are definitely worthy. Don’t ever doubt that,” she told him firmly. “Now, do you want me to fuck you or not?”

“Yes,” he breathed.

“Then get your cute space ass in the nearest bedroom, and that’s an order!”

She followed Caine, who was practically running, and went to grab the space dildo Stinger had left behind. Stinger had informed her that it would mold itself to her body to stay in, and Jupiter was very curious how it would feel inside of her.

When she reached the guest bedroom, Caine was gloriously naked. Her mouth dropped, taking in his broad chest and chiseled abs. There was fine, golden fur trailing from his chest down his stomach and towards his impressive cock. Damn. It stood stiff and proud, leaking with pre-come already. What did give her pause was the knot at the base, red and swollen, and very large.

“Your Majesty?” he asked, when she kept staring at him. He looked down at himself, then tilted his head. “I - you are having second thoughts. I understand.”

“No,” she said, stepping into the room, the space dildo in one hand. “No, I was just… admiring you.” And she couldn’t look away from his knot. “Is that, erm, normal?” she asked, gesturing at the knot.

“In my kind, yes,” he confirmed. “Your Majesty, you do not need to do this if you don’t want to. I understand if my body disgusts you and –”

“It really doesn’t,” she quickly told him. “It really, really doesn’t.”

For the first time, a small smile appeared on his face. “Good.”

“I’ll just – clothes. Yes.” She dropped the space dildo on the bed, and set about pulling her space clothes off, the cool air a relief against her heated skin. Looking at the naked Caine had left her hot and flustered.

She watched him watching her, the way his ears twitched as she let her bra drop to the floor, and the way he growled softly when she lowered her panties and kicked them away. “Your Majesty…”

Oh yes, she definitely liked the way that sounded. There was just one last problem, though. “How do you – how do I – what position do you want to be fucked in?” she asked, picking up the space dildo.

He blinked. “You are asking me to choose, your Majesty?”

“Yes?” she replied. “Of course. I’ve never done this before and I want you to be comfortable.”

“Like this, then,” he said, and got on the bed on his hands and knees, his tight ass towards her.

Resisting the urge to make a joke about doggy style, Jupiter got on the bed behind him and inserted the short end of the curved space dildo inside of her. It swelled up once inside, and pressed against her clitoris in a pleasant way.

She looked down at Caine’s asshole and saw that it was dripping with some sort of fluid. She spread his cheeks with one hand, and rubbed the space dildo up and down the tender skin in between. “There’s, er, fluid here, is that normal?”

“Yes, your Majesty,” he replied, almost moaning and arching his back, pushing back for more. “Please, just take me.”

The space dildo was surprisingly flexible, and she aimed the tip at Caine’s asshole, pressing very carefully. “Like this?”

“Please!” he cried out, his arms trembling.

She pushed in, inch by inch, surprised by how smoothly the space dildo slipped in and gasping at the sensations it gave her. The dildo rubbed against her clit and the part that was inside of her was pulsing and throbbing. “Oooh!”

“Fuck me, your Majesty, please!”

And who could resist that? Jupiter began to move, and soon had the dildo all the way inside Caine, who growled and moaned with every thrust. “Sssh, ssh, I’m here,” she said, stroking his back.

“Please, please,” he whimpered, trembling so hard his arms gave out and he dropped onto his elbows, hanging his head. “Please, more!”

She fucked him harder, moaning at the way the dildo throbbed inside of her, the way it rubbed her clitoris. “Oh wow, this feels amazing.” She rolled her hips, trying to find the best angle for herself and Caine. It didn’t seem to matter much to him, every thrust was greeted with an enthusiastic yowl, his breathing fast and desperate.

He begged and pleaded, his stiff cock dripping with pre-come now, and Jupiter idly wondered if she should do the laundry for Stinger afterwards. Then again, considering this space heat would last a few days, things would undoubtedly get a lot filthier than this.

“Please, your Majesty, please, I –” Caine threw his head back and howled, long and hard, then his hips bucked as he came, splattering come all over the sheet underneath him.

Jupiter was gasping too, her own orgasm building but not close enough. “Good boy,” she said, stroking his back. “Good – good boy.”

He whimpered as he came down. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, and she pulled out of him. The space dildo was sticky and wet with his fluid, and she carefully removed it from her body. She felt strangely empty. “Caine? Are you feeling better?”

“For now, yes,” he replied, his voice low and sounding pleased. He lay on the bed on his side, looking up at her like she had hung the moon. “Your Majesty, you are amazing.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” Her clitoris was still crying out for more, but she decided that for now she should lie beside Caine and cuddle him. She pressed close, surprised at the sheer heat radiating from him. “Are you always this warm?”

“No, that’s the space heat too,” he explained, wrapping one strong arm around her. Then he sniffed. “Your Majesty, you are not – you did not – you are not yet satisfied.”

“Uhm, no, I didn’t come. But that’s okay, Caine, you’re in space heat and we had to get you off. There’s always the next round,” she explained.

He shook his head, and rolled her onto her back. “It is not okay, your Majesty,” he told her, and pressed a kiss against her neck. “You deserve to be satisfied.”

“Oh,” she said, closing her eyes. “Well. If you say so. And, er, it doesn’t get in the way of your space heat.”

He smiled against her shoulder, kissing her again. One of his hands was drifting down her stomach, caressing her. “It won’t, your Majesty.”

She gasped as his fingers found her clit, still wet and slick. “Ooh!” She moaned as he rolled his thumb across it, arching into his touch. His mouth, meanwhile, moved down her body as well, sucking on her nipples briefly before licking and nipping down her stomach.

She raised her head briefly to watch, and Caine settled between her spread thighs. She could definitely get used to the sight of that.

His tongue touched her clit carefully at first, a few broad licks before starting in earnest.

It wasn’t long before she was coming hard, thrusting up and clenching her thighs around him. “Caine!” she cried out. This was so much better than the space dildo. She relaxed eventually, and he raised his head to look at her. “Damn. So, this is what we have to do for the next few days while you’re in space heat?”

He licked the inside of her thigh. “Yes, your Majesty, if you still want to.”

She nodded. “Uh huh.” Hell yes, she still wanted to.

Sex was the best way ever to relax after a ridiculous space adventure.


End file.
